


Love as Pencil Marks

by redakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito can't feel love, M/M, the author can't tag, v3 characters are class 79
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara
Summary: Falling in love can be hard, or it can be easy.But it can be just as hard or easy to forcibly erase your feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (minor)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Love as Pencil Marks

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully I end up continuing this, I'm a lazy fuck

Naturally, questions about the unknown were commonly asked by people who aren’t as well-versed in the topic to experts, and that was normal. Matsuda never had an issue with answering the occasional question about what he could do with neurology or doing some stupid thing concerning his ability.

It was for the sake of people trying to understand the brain. It was harmless, silly, and hardly affected anything except for the occasional mention of it.

So when a student from his year, class 77-B, with fluffy white hair and an ever-present smile requested with the same damn smile if a symbol of hope like the ultimate neurologist was willing to help him out, he was at a loss for words.

“Help with what, exactly? You think I can just snap my fingers and do impossible brain stuff?” Matsuda answered bitterly, turning around in his swivel chair and re-opening his comic book to the page with a bookmark.

“Hmm...come to think of it, it could be an impossible request. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” The fluffy-haired boy said, bending down into a ninety degree bow.

“Shut up and go away, I’m busy.”

“Um, but, please, I'd like to at least know if it’s possible! But of course, if someone like me is wasting your time, I’ll leave.”

“...fine. Spit it out.” He re-marked his page, placing his book on the desk face-down, placing his elbow on the desk and leaning his face into his hand to demonstrate his boredom.

“The more I think of it, the more stupid it sounds...sorry.”

Matsuda tapped his chair arms to remind him that any second, he could make him go away.

“I want to know if it’s possible to remove, or at least halt the feelings of love towards a specific person.”

That got his attention.

“What?”

“Sorry, did I mumble? Is it possible to stop feelings of love for a specific person using neurology?” He still smiled for some reason.

“...That’s never been attempted. It’s possible to pinpoint the parts of the brain that help produce the chemicals that are adamant in terms of the ability to feel love, but it’s not person-specific. If you wanted to do that, you’d have to have someone force the brain to stop creating the chemicals necessary for love, which would make you incapable of falling in love.” Matsuda explained, hoping the boy would back off and chicken out.

“Ahaha.” He closes his eyes with the annoying smile gracing his lips again. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. I guess it was just curiosity! I’ll go now, thank you.”

Matsuda watched the tall, strange boy walk elegantly out of the lab and sighed.

 _What an odd person._ He thought.

He turned his attention back to his comic with a bored expression.

_With an interesting question._

**Author's Note:**

> why do I always have notes at the beginning and end if I don't have anything worth saying


End file.
